Once More With Feeling, season 2 through 3
by Wicca Jeri
Summary: Erika, Sweet's sister, comes to Sunnydale. Almost having the same type of power, she makes everyone sing and dance, but theres an exception: They can only sing songs that were already made up. Note: Bands like NickleBack, Puddle of Mudd, etc.


Title: Once More With Feeling, Season 2-3  
Rating: R, but only for language. No one gets 'FrEaKy"  
Summary: Erika, Sweet's sister, comes to Sunnydale. Almost having the same type of power, she makes everyone sing and dance, but theres an exception: They can only sing songs that were already made up. Note: Bands like NickleBack, Puddle of Mudd, etc.  
Disclaimer: I do not, but I wish I did, own any of the Buffy the vampire Slayer characters nor do I own the songs posted on this site.  
  
Well, here goes nothing...   
Chapter 1  
  
Buffy sat on a grey marble gravestone. She fliped the stake in her hand, looking down at the ground, not even paying attention to what she was doing. Her eyes focased on the ground, seeing her footprints that she left behind. Her shoes were muddy and the air smelt damp and misty, hot moister in the air.   
She looked up at the dark blue gravestone facing infront of her. It shimmered in the dim light, the inscribed words becoming clear.   
"Richard, our dear friend, we mourn over the sake of loosing you," Buffy read outload. She looked down at the dirt below it, the grass firmly packed down.   
"Will you just rise?" she said loadly, almost like talking to the dead being placed inside the casket. Buffy then heard a pounding noise and got up slowly, still having her glance upon the mound. A hand shot out of the ground, reaching into the air. Knuckles bleeding, another hand poped out of the ground, digging around the mound to release its body. Knuckles bleeding, it forced the dirt out of the way and pulled it self up. Buffy looked at it, waiting until it was ready.   
"Took you long enough, huh Dick?" she said, looking at the dark haired vampire. It shook it self off, mounds of dirt falling off its shoulders. It glanced at Buffy amusingly, as though the situation was a joke.  
"What's so funny?" Buffy asked, holding the wooden stake in her right hand, ready to strike.   
"You shouldn't be calling me names. You'll be dead by the time you say sorry," he said, looking at her. His fangs protruding from his mouth, with bumps on his forhead.   
He lunged at her, his body knocking her down to the ground. She threw him off, getting up. "I wasn't calling you a fricken name, moron," she said, running to him and thrusting her leg under his, the vampire falling to the ground. She got ontop of him, her stake still in her hand, ready to kill him.  
"Hey, I said to-" he started, but she thrust the stake into his chest, the pointy end stabing his heart. The vampire dusted, leaving her in a straddle position on the ground. She got up, dusting herself off.   
"Well that was-" she started then looked at the dark man standing infront of a tree. He looked at her, his blue eyes almost glowing in the dark. His leather jacket glistened as he walked toward her.   
" 'Ello, Luv," he said in his British accent, smiling at her. Buffy stared at him, putting her hands on her hips in disgust.   
"What do you want, Spike?" She asked, looking at him as he brought a cig to his mouth. He grabed a metal lighter from his pocket, and lit it. He moved closer to his, his face visible in the light.   
"Shouldn't be out here all alone, Slayer. Why isn't your puppy Angel here with you?" he said as he sat on a tombstone across from her. He took a drag, puffs of smoke swirling in the light breeze of the wind.  
"He doesn't always have to be here with me Spike."  
"Wouldn't want you to get hurt," he said, getting up off the tombstone. He moved closer to her, his face inches away from hers. He looked into her hazel eyes. He lightly pushed her hair away from her face, her blond locks in his hand.  
"Buffy, I know we don't get along, and that we don't have anything in common, but I know there is somehting between us. I can feel it." He said, continuing to look at her. He kept his eyes on her, not turing away. "Do you think?"  
"Spike, I don't like you. I will never like you. There is nothing, and I repeat, nothing between us." She said as she steped back away from him.   
"I love you, and I know when I feel-" he started. He looked around from where he was standing, blackness everywhere. "Damn it," he wispered to himself. He then looked down at his feet and then back up quickly.   
"She fucking hates me, trust? She fucking hates me, la la la love?" He started as two bruley vampires jumped out of the darkness, holding metal guitars. The looked at Spike, then nodded their heads as they played the instruments.  
"Met a girl, thought she was grand. Fell in love, found out first hand. It went well for a week or two, then it all came unglued!  
"In a trap, trip I can't grip, never thought I'd be the one to slip. Then I started to realize, I was living one big lie, she fucking hates me, trust? She fucking hates me, la la la love? I tried too hard and she tore my feeling like I had none, and ripped them away!" He sang, running to a tombstone and then jumping ontop of it. He raised his hands into the air in anger.   
"She was queen for about an hour, after that, shit got sour. She took all I ever had, no sign of guilt, no feeling bad no! In a trap, trip I can't grip! Never thought I'd be the one to would slip. Then I started to realize, I was living one big lie, she Fucking hates me!" He sang loudly, then vamping out, fangs protruding from his mouth. He jumped off of it and ran to the other vampires who were still thrashing their fingers against the chords.   
"She fucking hates me! Trust? She fucking hates me, la la la love? I tried too hard and she tore my feeling like I had none! And ripped them Away! La la la la la la la la la, trust? La la la la la la la la, trust? And she tore my feelings like I had none, And ripped them Away! She fucking hates me!" He sang, ending it on his knees next to the other vampires. He then got up and looked at the other vampire confused. "What the hell was that?" he said, vamping back. The other two vampires just looked at him. They dropped the guitars and ran. He watched them and scratched his head.   
"Oh Bloody hell," Spike said, lighting another cig. He put it in his mouth, walking away.   
~PLEASE REVIEW! I don't care for your scortches or what not, I just want to know what You think, that's all. My first fanfic, and I think I got it "going on" lol.   
  
Matt: "Will you just rise, Dick?" ::laughs as he reads it:::  
Jeri: "Hey, shut up!" ::kicks him in the balls:::  
Matt: "God damn it!" 


End file.
